


The Secrets of Siren Skies

by BravoCube



Category: Gorillaz, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: The story follows Adrien and his roomate Kohaku, going to London to try and sign a new band on the music scene for Adrien's boss. The band has an odd gimmick of pretending to be supernatural creatures. The owner of Gold Star Records and Adrien's boss, Eileen, wants the group in her arsenal to bring the company back to it's former glory. At first, Adrien's only concern is the fact that he doesn't want to do something underhanded to a group of people he barely knows. However upon meeting the group's members and learning more about them he comes to realize that there are many more concerns on his plate...





	1. A Projects Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the prologue! This chapter will probably be the shortest but I laughed out loud a few times writing it! Adrien and Kohaku banter is really great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is given his latest assignment but winds up going with Kohaku to fill his obligations in England. Little does he know this goes deeper then he could ever have managed.

Adrien felt relieved when he finally arrived home. He didn't even bother locking his apartment door. In fact, he barely bothered shutting it at all. He just walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. The bed creaked against his weight as he laid there, head in the pillow. He let out a groan of frustration . The sound was loud enough to fill the apartment.

 

"Rough day?"

 

Kohaku walked in, not even looking up from the latest unsettling doll he was making. This was routine for Adrien these days. It was a bit different this time. Adrien, the taller man seemed even more frustrated than normal. Kohaku kneeled in front of the bed and poked his friend. His facial expression didn't change as he did this over and over. Much like an annoying kid.

 

"I told you, if you want to quit, then just quit. My job can support us both, "Adrien."

 

Adrien sighed. "Like I said last time, it's too late. I've worked there for 10 years. It's too late to try and achieve what I actually set out to do now."

 

Kohaku rested his chin on his hand watching him.

 

"You and your pride Adrien." He sighed and sat down. He leaned on the edge of the bed watching the spinning fan they had on the apartment ceiling.

 

"So what did your boss want from you?" Kohaku didn't look away from the fan as he spoke.

 

Adrien sighed, rolling over and sitting up. "She wants me to stalk some people. You know Kohaku, the normal request a boss gives their employee."

 

Kohaku turned and tilted his head. "That sounds like a lie." His disinterested tone didn't seem to change yet his eyes lit up a bit.

 

"Well that's what Eileen wants!" Adrien got up abruptly and threw himself out of the bed. "She asked me into her office! Gave a whole spiel about how Gold Star records NEEDS to have this band in their lineup! I would have tried to convince them on my own to sign, but she wants blackmail and all this...this...stuff!" He slammed his forehead against the window screen as he looked out to the city below.

 

 

Kohaku stood up and picked up his needle and thread. He started to sew on a mop of blue hair onto his doll. "Start at the beginning. You aren't telling me the whole story; it's a jumbled mess."

 

Adrien sighed and straightened out a bit. He took in a deep inhale,than an exhale. "Alright but don't go blabbing off these rumors to your friends or anything like that, OK? This stuff needs to be treated with professionalism."

 

"I've got no friends to tell it to, so stop being such a boy scout and tell me already."

 

Adrien visibly cringed at the annoyed tone his older companion had. "Alright alright!" He said quickly to placate Kohaku. Easily, like always he stopped putting up much of a fight. "Well basically, she called me into her office. Had me sit and started telling me the history of the company." Adrien paced back and forth as he spoke.

 

"Basically, the company's a family run business and my boss's Dad was the previous owner. He almost got to sign with some band I've never heard of um...The Monkeys? Gorilla?"

 

"Gorillaz." Kohaku interrupted before the other could even continue. "Have you been living under a musical rock? They had the world by the balls before they went on hiatus awhile back."

 

Adrien huffed in retort. "I was a farm boy and I'm not really up on what the kids are doing these days Kohaku, give it a rest!" He sighed. "Anyway, he almost got these Gorillaz to sign with Gold Star Records. Her father wanted to change their image and make them more more marketable to average customers. It obviously didn't go well because Gorillaz aren't signed with us now."

 

"Mhm." Kohaku didn't even look up from his doll.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. "So now Gold Star Records is the laughing stock among bigger companies, since word got out they lost such a big opportunity. My boss wants to bring the company back to its former glory for her Dad. That's where Siren Skies comes into this whole mess. I don't know much about them but-"

 

"They're a band that writes and covers pretty much any genre they can take on. They make cool videos, wear cool outfits, all the stuff that makes a band popular. The real staple though is that they made up this story where they're all supernatural creatures, like witches and demons and the like. Your boss obviously thinks they have it in them to be the next Gorillaz, maybe even something bigger." Kohaku cut the thread with his teeth, getting the finishing touches done.

 

Adrien blinked a few times. "You a fan or something?" He asked.

 

Kohaku shrugged. "I read."

 

Adrien opened his mouth to protest that. Adrien read as well! Still he went on telling Kohaku his issue. "Yes, she thinks they might surpass Gorillaz. She wants me to find them, get to know them, get blackmail material and then..." He hung his head, the thought only enough to make him ashamed. "Bring that material to her so we can use it to force them to sign."

 

"Well that's fucked up." Kohaku took two black buttons and started sewing them on.

 

Adrien knotted his eyebrows together. "That's all you have to say? What do I do Kohaku? That's against my principles! Yet she trusts me to do this and already thrust the job on my lap!"

 

Kohaku snickered when the word thrust was mentioned. "I would do it if it were me."

 

Adrien's jaw dropped in surprise. "You would do something so terrible?"

 

Kohaku looked up. "It's not terrible. You just give her parts of the information. That way she'll give up if she doesn't have anything juicy enough. Stick around these Siren Skies people for awhile, make it look like you worked really hard but couldn't find anything. That way, you walk away with the money and your principles." The first eye was fully stitched in "Not like you really need them, but you insist on keeping them so, you're welcome."

 

Adrien stared at him and than a smile grew on his face. A wide grin like Kohaku had just presented him with mankind's latest and greatest invention. "Perfect! I mean...that's not lying technically right?" Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Boy scout, you can't get by by being a perfect little good Samaritan. It'll destroy you from the inside out. Even if you're lying it's a white lie. You're protecting innocent band members from some crazy bitch."

 

Adrien smiled letting out a sigh. "Yes, you're right! Thanks Kohaku! Now all I have to do is find them!" Adrien ran off to go to his computer. He was going to try and research the band further. Kohaku continued to make the doll as he went. Kohaku knitted a little frowny face on his doll, then added an unbuttoned black top that he also made by hand. Kohaku was in the middle of the jeans when Adrien came in and sighed. "I just realized information on them is hard to find."

 

Kohaku didn't look up from his work. "Were you looking for an address like a creep?" Kohaku snickered letting out a creepy grin.

 

Adrien shook his head vigorously. "No no! Just a phone number or contact information! So I can ask them for an interview or something! I looked everywhere but I didn't find a thing."

 

Kohaku shrugged. "Aw well. They're kind of famous. It's hard to get in touch with celebrities. Unless your friends with them and the like. I only really know Siren Skies because I'm friends with the bass player."

 

There was a long silence as the information Kohaku dropped fully sunk in. Adrien was quiet and then slowly lifted his head fully to look at his odder roommate. "...Come again?" He asked softly, but with an edge to his voice.

 

Kohaku looked up and shrugged. "I know the bass player. We were friends before she started playing in this new band."

 

Adrien brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. "...You do realize had you told me that from the beginning, I wouldn't have had to waste almost 4 hours looking on the internet, right?"

 

Kohaku stared at the other for a few moments then dropped his head to continue working. "Oops."

 

"OOPS!?" Adrien repeated standing up and waving his arms about a bit in his annoyance. "She's your friend and you never told me about her? Would have been nice for you to be like "Oh by the way I know how to get into contact with who your looking" the moment I mentioned them!"

 

Kohaku didn't look up and shrugged. "I don't know."

 

Adrien groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Can you get me into contact with them or do you not know know that either."

 

Kohaku smirked at that question. "We can go visit them if you want. Come to think of it, it's been awhile since I've seen them anyway. You can just tag along and we'll set something up. In fact...I have an idea Serena would be all over." Kohaku was now smiling and finally put his work down for a moment. The grin didn't break like it had last time. That in itself made Adrien worry. God, what crazy idea did they have now.

 

"I'll tell you when we get there. I don't want you wiggling your way out. Don't worry though. You'll like the idea." He chuckled but Adrien felt a shiver up his spine as he did so. Kohaku had a rather unsettling laugh. After the laughter stopped, Kohaku gave a more innocent looking grin. "Right then. Pack your things. Just the essentials. I don't want to be stopped at airport security."

 

Kohaku turned to go to his room. Adrien shook his head about looking confused. "Huh!? We're getting on a plane?! Where the heck is this friend!?"

 

Kohaku turned midway in the hallway. "Currently she lives with her band in Manchester. She abruptly left one day. Only gave me the address. Come on Adrien, don't be upset. I thought you always wanted to see Europe." he flashed another grin.

 

Kohaku had him there. Adrien sighed. "Alright. I need to buy a few things. You book us the soonest flight we can get." With that Adrien grabbed his keys and left Kohaku home in their small apartment. Kohaku walked out into the main room. There was a few moments of silence as Kohaku stood there enjoying the quiet. Then he got on the PC and grabbed the phone in his other hand, dialing a number. He clearly had it memorized, his one finger flying from number to number with ease.

 

He typed with his left hand to find plane departure times and the necessary information as the phone rung. After about 3 rings it picked up and a voice grumbled on the other end. "'If this is a telemarketer then you can shove whatever you want to sell up your arse." A gruff man with a British accent spoke on the other end.

 

"It's me, Murdoc. I have good news. That job you wanted me to do. I'm going to be able to do it sooner than I thought. I'm coming out to Manchester. I'll be there by morning."

 

There was a silence and then a laugh. "I'll be damned! For once you finally called me first instead of me having to bloody pester you. You're starting to learn how I roll. I like that. Surprising you're coming out here so fast, though. What made that come about?"

 

"My roommate presented an opportunity. By the end of the week I should have all the information on Siren Skies you want. Makes you look kind of like a loser though. Using me to spy on them."

 

There was a tut on the other end. "Kohaku my dear boy. You wouldn't understand since you aren't a successful and genius musician like myself~. When you're coming off a long hiatus you gotta sniff around. See what the music scene is like. This new band is the only one that has a lick of a chance at competing with the Gorillaz. I just want to make sure they can't surpass us and there's something about them that catches my attention. Even though I'll always be the best, they're a diamond in the rough you know? A diamond I want to pick up..study..."

 

"...But if they're too good you want to break it and make sure it won't get far? Some jeweler you are Murdoc."

 

"Shut it twerp!" Murdoc snapped. "You get what I mean!"

 

"Anyway Murdoc. You only want musical talent examples. Not much about their personal life, yes?"

 

"Why the bloody hell would I want that shit? No, I don't want their sign or who's dating who. None of that celebrity fluff nonsense. I want the meat of it all. The music. Examples of how they play. That way I can gauge how talented these saps actually are. If you give me that nonsense instead I'll string you up by your toenails to a tree! Got it!?"

 

Kohaku couldn't stop a wide grin from growing on his face. "Of course Murdoc. I'll give you exactly what you asked for. Maybe I'll even drop by a few times if you'd like that."

 

Murdoc just grunted a bit. "Sure sure whatever mate. I have shit to do, come over when you get here."

 

The phone clicked and Kohaku sighed, putting it down. He sometimes felt like a super-villain's henchman when he talked to the guy. He could only imagine what Adrien might think if he heard him plotting against his friends like that. Honestly though? What was the harm? A little battle between them would be amusing to watch. That and if Serena's new band couldn't compete with them? Then they wouldn't go anywhere in the business! If anything he was doing everyone a favor! With that, Kohaku nodded and prepared himself for the plane ride the two of them were about to undergo.

 

Adrien's eyes drifted open as Kohaku shook the other around a bit. He looked around, eyelids still drooping a bit. He had forgotten how he didn't exactly fare the best on planes. He'd wind up sleeping through most of it. For some reason, they made him so lethargic. For a moment when he saw Kohaku in front of him, bag over the shoulder, he thought they were still home. Then the memory of what they had decided on doing came flooding back. He sat up, more awake. "Oh Kohaku, I'm so sorry." he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "I was asleep the whole time...I hope you weren't lonely."

 

Kohaku grit his teeth. "No worries. I prefer the silence. It's nice someone here gets it. The flight attendant certainly didn't."

 

Adrien laughed nervously. "What time is it anyway..?" He mumbled. Kohaku looked at his phone absently. "7 AM, now that we're in England time."

 

Adrien groaned a bit as he picked up his bags. "Jet lag is going to be the worst..." He moaned.

 

Kohaku ignored the older man's whining. "Come on. Let's just head over. It's a short walk." He lead the way, Adrien walking behind him with his luggage. He wanted to look professional but he looked like a tired businessman. Kohaku looked back, amused at Adrien's unkempt look. He could make a career out of playing the part; he was such a stereotype for it! That would be a better job then his office one, Kohaku thought as they walked.

 

The sun had pretty much come out at that point. Adrien gradually woke up a bit becoming more alert when Kohaku made turns into more...shady areas. Then into dark alley ways. At first they at least saw people. Albeit the iffy looking kind, but people! Adrien soon realized he'd rather it be seedy people then the silence. They reached a dead end and Kohaku sat on the floor. "My friend should pick us up soon. So sit tight."

 

Adrien looked back in the direction he came from. Then at Kohaku. He did this several times, like he had seen the tooth-fairy in the flesh on one end and the legitimate Easter bunny on the other. "You can't be serious. We can't wait here! Is your friend a crime boss with a shady van or something!?"

 

Kohaku rolled his eyes at Adrien. "You really are a boy scout. I thought farm boys like you were more street smart." He jabbed at the other. "We'll be fine. My friend wanted to be discreet so I had to go where no one would see us."

 

His taller friend slumped down, sitting, hesitating and mumbling to himself as he did so. "You are going to get me killed one of these days. I swear to god, I know it in my entire being." He put his hand against his forehead, pushing his shaggy hair back.

 

It turned out Adrien's move had saved their lives.

 

Upon looking up to make a retort at Adrien, Kohaku saw something. It was a cloaked figure. It was walking over to them in a rigid unnatural fashion. As it got closer, Kohaku noticed it was wearing a mask. It was a pure white mask with feminine looking features. The lips and eyes were black and it covered the entire face, so no one could guess who this person was. Not that it mattered much, the way this thing moved unnerved Kohaku on a primal level.

 

That thing wasn't human.

 

Kohaku stood up and walked in front of Adrien. He crouched a bit in a more defensive stance. Adrien turned to look. "What's wr-" Adrien sucked in a gasp of air and made a high squeak sound. It was an amusing sound that would have made Kohaku laugh had they not been in peril right now. The creature stopped a ways away, tilting its head at them like a curious puppy hearing a new noise.

 

 

Kohaku glared at it, not even daring to blink. He had a feeling if he did, the thing would make its move at him and it'd be over for them. He narrowed his eyes instead. The creature didn't move, but the mask however moved. Still in a rigid unnatural away, but it contorted. Like its features were stuck in hardening concrete and trying to move. Eventually the face fully made the expression it was trying to make.

 

An unhinged smile, mouth fully open to reveal a row of sharp teeth.

 

With that, wings popped out of its back. Black ones that could barely fit in the alleyway. Then the creature pounced like a wild cat on its prey, mouth opened so wide, the pair would have sworn the top half of the things head would pop off! Adrien closed his eyes, preparing for what he thought was the end. Kohaku held a hand out defensively, his body working on instinct. If he could grab it by the shoulders and push it off then they just might make i-

 

Suddenly the creature let out an inhuman shriek, but not one of malice. More of a...yelp of pain?

 

Adrien, in a surprising turn of events, noticed what had happened before Kohaku did. The creature had stopped in the dead air. Its eyes moved trying to see what dared to stop it from its attack. Kohaku peered around the edge and smirked.

 

"You're always fashionably late."

 

Adrien looked up. The woman he was addressing was wearing a long, fancy looking black coat, black and white striped stockings and black boots. She was pale, had short sapphire blue hair and eyes that matched the hue of her hair. Her gaze was intense. If she looked at him that way, Adrien would be putty in her hands! Her hand in the dead air like that..had it been what stopped the creature?!

 

Serena's serious and focused expression didn't change. "Worked out for you didn't it?" Slowly, she used her other hand to bring something out. A stick...a wand!? No no no that was insane. That was impossible! Yet, she started it waving around, in an odd flowing movement. "Go back to where you came from! Now!" Her eyes turned fully black as a black spark flew from her wand and onto the creature. It writhed and screamed as it turned to black and blue dust and blew away along with the morning breeze.

 

Adrien watched until every last sparkly piece of magic dust disappeared. None of it stuck to this strange girl. She just stood there as the dust blew past her and away from her. She carried herself with confidence, shoulders back, arms crossed and a bit of a haughty stance as she tilted her head back a bit, presumably making sure the deed was fully finished.

 

 

After a tense few seconds of silence, the woman finally broke the tension.

"Technically I wasn't even late. Seems to me I was right on time to save your ass." She said to Kohaku.

 

Kohaku shrugged, his indifferent expression not changing. A poker face until the end it seemed. "No, but you were supposed to be here when we got here. Maybe not too late to save my life, but too late to pick a guy up. You're not a very good hostess, Serena."

 

Serena rolled her eyes. "I ain't a damn hostess." She turned back to him. "Who's your friend?"

 

Adrien stood up straighter, trying to look respectable. Serena was pretty tall, about 5,7 if he had compared it correctly based on how she looked next to his roommate. Kohaku lazily gestured over to the taller. "This is my roommate from home, Adrien. I wanted to come visit and since he's hopeless alone, I figured I'd take him with me to-"

 

It was then that the pressure Adrien felt lead to an idea blossoming in his mind. Looking back, it was probably the dumbest thing he could have said or thought at the time. Kohaku was covering for him just fine, and while he was normally good under pressure. This event had shaken him to his core and probably helped his brain when it came to the blossoming of said dumb idea.

 

"To film a documentary!"

 

The moment the declaration slipped out of his mouth, he was met with two different reactions. The first, was one of confusion and a bit of curiosity. The other was one of judgment and perhaps a slight bit of scorn. The type of look Adrien would expect to get from his mother, when he was acting out in front of company when he was a child.

 

Still, Adrien resisted the urge to shrink back and instead decided to continue the outrageous lie. He smiled, lips pressed tightly together from the nervousness but soldering on regardless. "Yup! You're one of the new hot things on the internet! So I thought maybe I could come here and film your band, get some interviews! Like one of those, "A camera crews stay for a week with Siren Skies to get the hottest inside scoop on what's cooking! You know, something like that...if you're down..with it." He made a thumbs up, his smile becoming toothy and awkward.

 

Serena raised an eyebrow as the other prattled on. It was her turn to press her lips tightly together. Kohaku was trying to make himself as small a possible pinching the bridge of his nose. Adrien was like an embarrassing parent! Adrien mentally apologized profusely to the other, his own embarrassment growing along with the time there was silence between the group.

 

That was when Serena cracked a smile. She bent over a bit letting out a hearty and genuine laugh. For how serious she looked before the tension was dispelled the moment she belted out with her delayed reaction. Adrien let out a heavy sigh of relief and Kohaku looked at Serena, back to his more indifferent expression, hand shoved in his pocket.

 

Serena wiped her eye and sighed. "Oh man! That was funny dude! I get a good laugh and a documentary filmed for exposure?" She tapped her chin. "Well I mean, letting you live with us is a bit much, but I dig the concept." She put her other hand on her hip. "I mean at the same time, I've known Kohaku for awhile, and I trust him. Even though he's kinda a sadistic weirdo."

 

"Thanks man." Kohaku stated, taking out his phone and doing something with the device.

 

"So yeah I mean, thinking about it more, if I've let him sleepover, then there's honestly no reason to not let you. If you were a fucked up guy, Kohaku would have cursed you already with one of his dolls.

 

Adrien looked at Kohaku and back at Serena. He swallowed the lump in his throat murmuring out. "...He can...actuallycurse people?"

 

Serena smirked at him. "Did I actuallymake your problem disappear?" Adrien glanced back at Kohaku who looked back. Kohaku smirked a bit in response. It made a shiver go down Adrien's spine. He was a bit scarier then that creature in his own screwed up way.

 

"Anyway." Serena said. "Yeah. I'll take you up on your offer. She brought her wand out again going in a circle shape with it. "Gentleman, you may wanna move it a bit." Adrien moved off to the side next to Kohaku, who was leaning against the wall at this point texting. Serena shot a blue beam of magic at the door. "A shortcut to home!" She said as she shot the magic in the direction of the wall.

 

A random blue door materialized. It was blue yet looked somewhat see-through. Adrien wondered if it work, but despite his doubts, Serena walked up and opened the door. "Ughh that spell takes it out of me...should have used the gems...come on everyone in." She went in first followed by Kohaku. Adrien hesitated but once he saw there was land on the other side, and not just a scary void of death, he walked inside.

 

When Adrien opened his eyes the scenery changed. They were in a slightly more suburban area. Slightly because the amount of grass was still smaller than most suburbs. There was still sidewalks and a lot of cars. Serena walked straight ahead to a small apartment complex. Adrien looked at the building, curious. "Which one is yours?"

 

Serena looked back at him smiling. "The whole building. It's a long story, maybe I'll explain for the documentary." She teased. She opened the door. "No one else is home right now, but I'll explain to the guys whats up later, so don't worry about it." She rocked a bit, hands in her skirt pocket. "So if you have equipment in your suitcases, just set up in your apartment complex." She handed Kohaku a key. "You know where your spot is." She said.

 

Kohaku shrugged. "Yup." He said in a non committal tone.

 

Adrien nodded. "We will! Thank you!" Serena waved a bit going the other way. "I have some laundry to take care of. Kohaku can ring me if he needs anything." She went around the corner, after some more footsteps a door closed. Kohaku looked up at the other. "Nice one boy scout." His tone was laced with more of a bitter flavor now.

 

 

Adrien sighed. "OK, OK I know you're a little annoyed! You probably just wanted to relax but think about it! This could be good for us!" Kohaku huffed. "For you." He hissed. He walked ahead towards the new place they would be staying. Adrien shook his head. "For you as well! Serena would be happy and maybe you can get a career in film making!"

 

Kohaku growled a bit as he walked. "I'm doing it cause I don't have a choice, I have no interest in making movies. You're lucky I don't mess with the doll I made of you." Adrien bristled a bit looking a bit fearful."Instead you're the one buying the equipment for this project. You get off easy, but only because I enjoy having you around, mostly to pester and scare."

 

Adrien sighed in relief. "Thank you for not scrambling my insides with your...scary dolls." He chuckled. "Let me just rest OK? Today we'll prepare and tomorrow we'll start filming." Adrien actually felt passionate about this impulsive endeavor.

 

"We'll do it MTV Style! Maybe make the footage a bit darker looking, film it all in first person when we house tour, it'll be amazing! We're definitely interviewing Serena first, I need more of an explanation on magic! I mean you would think I'd be more scared seeing a girl bend reality to her will like that, but it was amazing! Just picture this project Kohaku! We're the first to pursue something like this!" He stood in the middle of the apartment chest puffed out proudly, the sun coming in from the window.

 

Kohaku simply walked in quietly, suitcase rolling behind. "Sounds boring." he said. He walked over to the window closing the curtain. "Also too bright." He trudged over to one of the bedrooms, yawning obnoxiously. "You're in charge of breakfast as well by the way."

 

Adrien smiled, not actually discouraged. "Not even you can spoil my mood Kohaku! I'm having an inspirational fire right now!" He said. "This feels almost as good as when I got my degree for programming at college!" Kohaku rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him not even dignifying the other with a response.

 

He felt tired after the ride. He plopped onto the soft bed, curling up under the duvet. He fell asleep almost the moment his body hit the bed. As he did the phone's on button was bumped, making the device spring to life. Thankfully Adrien would not see what was on it.

 

Change of plans,. Apparently I'm filming a documentary about them now. Will get footage of them playing for you if you want, better way to see weakness, no?

 

A lot of unexpected things and new experiences were just on the horizon. For everyone involved. It was going to be quite an adventure once the odd pair started filming. For now though, the two were allowed to enjoy a normal non supernatural life.


	2. A Witch's Tale (Tape 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena begins to tell Adrien about herself and a few incidents from her past that started her interest in music.

The day before filming went by quietly. Kohaku spent most of the day in his room, curtains drawn, making more dolls.

  
His guest room was much like his room at home. Almost exactly like it in fact. The floors were wood and the walls were painted black. It made the room look small and gloomy especially with the blackout curtains, yet at the same time sort of complimented the pictures on the wall, the pictures mostly red and bloody in theme. The dresser and bookshelves were also wood sort of like the floor. The only difference compared to his house back home was the fact that some of what Kohaku considered his best work was on the dresser, smiling at anyone who came in with sewed on smiles and unsettling button grins.

The particular dolls Kohaku was making at the moment actually weren't voodoo...although they were capable of it. He always made sure of that, but these dolls would most likely serve as shelf sitters much like the ones staring at the door to his room now. Maybe the gift to someone's daughter for their birthday. He was mildly annoyed some people found them cute, but he didn't complain. In the end, it became the job that gave him so much money. Doll commissions.

He didn't pay much attention to Adrien coming in and out. The rest of the apartment was very basic bitch looking. Wood floors, a warm gold glow from the light, a tiled kitchen area, a cute loveseat....yuck. Kohaku hated having to keep that area of the apartment still cheerful looking, but it was what Serena asked of him if he were going to have a place to stay there when he came by. Not like he had to deal with it though, Adrien was OK with it so he didn't have to come out and deal with how ugly the rest of the place was. At least his room could look how he wanted it to look. 

  
The sound of shopping bags, equipment being prepared and the clicking of the other typing confirmed his thoughts. Kohaku based on the sound alone was impressed. Adrien was more then OK! Back home, Adrien would just come home and sleep. Now he had a passion for something and though he wouldn't admit it, he was happy for the boy scout.

The two didn't hear from the band members. Not even Serena came by, though Kohaku assumed the witch had warned the other members of who had arrived and what for. The two ate dinner together though Adrien still remained busy. He had a microwave burrito in one hand, a pen in the other as he wrote what Kohaku presumed was an outline or loose script for the documentary. Whatever lines he would narrate over once they had the footage. The two went to sleep without exchanging many words.

Now it was morning. Kohaku was sleeping under the duvet when he heard the door open to his room. He poked out a little and looked at the other. Adrien was inside and before Kohaku could fully register it was him, Adrien pulled the curtains open.

Kohaku retreated under the covers, in a way reminiscent of bugs flying away when a human got too close. Adrien of course, accursed morning bird that he was came over shaking the other. “Kohaku are you ready? I have it all planned out already, we can start filming. Get some shots of the place so I can edit it and narrate over it later!” Kohaku glared at the other his dark eyes sparking with anger.

“It's 6. In the fucking. Morning. Go the fuck back to sleep, or I swear to god I'll chloroform your ass and make you.”

Don't be mistaken. The other was happy for Adrien, but not happy enough to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to record something when he wasn't even interested in filming! Still, Kohaku was a bit off his rocker. Then again, he'd never chloroform Adrien...probably.

 

Adrien was actually not deterred for once. He didn't even flinch at the others insane remark. He just threw a camera on the bed, then a tripod. Both made a floof sound as they hit the soft covers.

Kohaku growled and came out more fully. “You aren't gonna stop are you?” He snarled. Adrien shook his head. “I can't do it without you Kohaku, you're the camera person. I'm...everything else.”

Kohaku snorted. The pendulum swung from angry and irate to amused at this turn of events. “Ohhh you need me? Hehe. Then beg.” Adrien rolled his eyes as Kohaku smirked that way. His roommate was a weirdo, why did he live with him again?

Adrien held up another piece of equipment. “Please? Seriously. This whole project can't come together without you.” There was no use trying to debate, begging truly was the only option. Dignity? Self respect? What was that? Adrien lost that years ago when he started working for Gold Star Records.

The smirk grew a little. “I love fucking with you.” Kohaku said. He yawned looking at himself in the mirror. “Let me get my shit together, should take me like 5 minutes.”

Adrien nodded. “Thanks, always appreciate it.”  
Kohaku yawned in response looking over at the taller, eyes drooping. For a moment Kohaku actually looked cute and harmless. “Whatever.” He mumbled as he trudged to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

It was actually 10 minutes before Kohaku came out. He was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Adrien was a bit taken aback as he watched the other. He was outside in the morning and not wearing black entirely!? Being abroad really did change things! It was then that Adrien noticed Kohaku wasn't wearing shoes, or socks. Well...on second thought Europe didn't change much about the other. He was just being quirky but in a different way then usual.

They filmed all the in between shots of the property, ones that would be used with a black and white filter or something. Maybe he'd only narrate and leave that editing part up to Kohaku. It seemed up his alley. For someone not interested in filming, Kohaku seemed good at it. When that was done they went inside, Kohaku filming the hallways and where they were going without being asked.

Adrien looked back tilting his head. “Um..why are you filming every little thing we're doing?”

Kohaku shrugged as he kept walking. “To get as much footage possible. You said an inside scoop. I'll film pretty much everything we do from here on out and edit out the shit parts.” He stated, tone lifeless as ever.  
Adrien shrugged. “Fair enough.” He kept walking “We're searching the apartment for Serena, a well known face in the band Siren Skies!” Adrien's voice got a bit lighter as he played the role of the cheerful interviewer.

Kohaku pressed his lips together, keeping a laugh from busting out.

Adrien knocked on a door. Lucky enough he was correct on his first try. Serena opened the door sleepily. She was wearing a nightshirt and slippers, hair in disarray. “Yeah yeah figured you'd want me first...” She mumbled. Serena gesturing for them to come into her place. “Come on, I'm just getting my shit together In here.” She mumbled.

The apartment was a bit messy, mostly near a shelf Serena had been messing with. She had been reorganizing things, mostly DVD's and pictures. Serena's place was rather stylish. The word that came to mind was sleek. There wasn't a lot of clutter, with the exception of the little mess.

The walls were painted a lighter gray, making the room look bigger and a bit brighter. The main room they were in had wood floors. The center had a coffee table surrounded by a black couch. A decently sized TV as well. The whole main room was open concept, with a big window covered by a curtain with varying shades of blue. Kohaku spun the camera around getting shots of it. Serena sat on the couch, crossing her right leg over her left.

“My morning routine is honestly...not much.” She just started talking to the camera. Alright, good. That made this a little easier for Adrien. Thank god Serena was more of a talker and a leader. He'd use her as reference for what questions he may need to ask the others. Kohaku sat down in front of her, getting a good shot for the interview portions.

Adrien cleared his throat. “So tell us, who are you? What role do you play here for Siren Skies?” Serena stretched a little uncrossing her legs. She smiled a little. “The names Serena Uccello. I'm the bassist of Siren Skies and the co founder. Me and the guitarist, Mimi were around the longest and got the ball rolling for this whole enterprise. She did create it, but between you and me, I winded up doing a lot of the..manifesting it if you catch my drift?” She smirked seeming proud.

Adrien nodded a little. “Mmm I see.” Kohaku would point the camera at him when he talked. He felt himself sweat a bit when he did this. “Relax...” Adrien thought to himself. “Just look like the guys on TV.” he nodded sagely as he thought this. “We'll definitely get a sample of you playing solo for the fans out there, any fun facts about yourself you'd like to tell?”

Serena looked to the side and upward. “Hmm..actually I might have a few. Hmm lets see, you guys might be interested to know I was born on Halloween. In fact I may have been born at 3 AM. The witching hour for those of you who don't know. That would also make me a Scorpio for you astrology folks.” she reached up scratching her cheek and continued.

 

“Uhhh, I'm also left handed. So I play left handed as well. My favorite colors are blue and black and I write stories in my spare time not just music for the band. I also like anime a lot as well. There are a couple of other things to, but I think that'll suffice for now.”

Adrien smiled. “Ah so you have a lot of interests! Good for the mind to stay well rounded like that!” He shrunk back a bit as he asked the next question. “So tell me, your bands gotten really popular in the last year or so. A lot of it is thanks to the monster gimmick. Did you come up with it, how did you come up with such an idea?”  
Serena leaned forward the smirk growing a bit. “Well I gotta make a confession. I didn't want to at first, but you know what? I discussed it with the others last night, and this is going to be full exposure. The deepest stuff you want to know about Siren Skies. My philosophy has always been, reveal all fear nothing. That being said.”  
She leaned in a tad more. “Everyone in this band isn't human, they're either a monster or some sort of demi human. For me, I'm a true and legitimate witch.” She flopped back crossing her arms.

Adrien's jaw dropped. Adrien tried not to glance over while his jaw hung, it would make him look dumber. He could see Kohaku stifle his chuckling without making a sound.

Little bastard knew the whole time.

Adrien cleared his throat. “...I'm almost stunned speechless!” He said. He looked at her. “All things considered, your band-mates fit in very well for being non-human. You as well. I'd love to hear more about your powers, but walk us through this from the beginning...what was it like for you as a child, being a witch and all?”

Serena sighed a bit, getting tense at the question. “Well..come on.” she got up gesturing to the shelf. The two got up following Serena. Serena picked up a book and opened it to an earlier page. In it, were pictures of a young girl with long curly brown hair, and braces. Almost unrecognizable if not for those blue eyes. The girl was wearing a pink sundress and a straw hat, holding up a peace sign. On the other page was a picture from the street, showing a corner with a brick apartment complex.

Serena pointed to the picture. “This is me when I was 9. That picture is something I took when I got a camera for my birthday, that year. It's a picture of my block and the street in front of my house. If you look close you can see my folks in the window upstairs. Had to sneak out to get that picture!” She sighed a bit smiling. “They would have said that was too dangerous for sure.”

Adrien couldn't help but gasp. “Oh my goodness you were the cutest thing back then.” He slipped out of character. Serena laughed a little. “Thanks.” Serena thought about it. “To answer the actual question with words though, I grew up in New York. I was the oldest of 3 siblings. We lived with my parents in apartment 208, but...honestly? I...had really strict parents, my Mom mostly. They kept me away from a lot of the normal stuff other kids experienced...”  
Adrien nodded. “Tell us everything from the beginning then. By all means.” Serena sat on the floor and took in a breath. “Well my life was probably more normal then you're expecting.” She held up a picture of her family. “These are my parents. These two next to me are my younger twin brother and sister. I took more after my Dad, I got his hair and stuff, as you can see. I was born in New York and never really left until I got older. My Dad was OK, he tried my best and we still talk but...my Mom and I? Not so much. She was a really strict parent and very controlling and obsessed with being traditional and making me the perfect Italian daughter...”

“She didn't see a kid in me, to her I probably just looked like a piece of clay that she could mold and do whatever she wanted with. She felt entitled to me. Her mindset was, she's my kid, so I get to decide everything. I know better no matter what and if I didn't? Oh well. I tried That sort of person.” She clenched her fist a bit.

“When I was young, I followed the rules. My Mom pretty much..ran my whole life. I wanted her to like me, so I'd try and never fight with her. I always felt like if I slipped up, even on accident, I'd loose her love...I felt like I needed it to be happy then. Especially since she'd yell at me whenever I talked back, even a little.” She clenched her fist. “Life went on in a routine for awhile. “Get up, do school. Come home, sleep With a few variations in between. I got into writing when I was 9 and got into computer stuff to, but my Mom tracked a lot of that. Said it was to “protect me.” Serena put up air-quotes to emphasis her point.

“All she “protected me” from was becoming my true self and who I was meant to be. The way she treated me made me a big doormat and a people pleaser, both are pretty bad things to be.” She sighed. “I was also really shy and awkward then to, everything and anyone new made me wary and nervous but I did my best to try and deal. Life was like that. I played with my siblings, hung out with my Dad, fought sometimes...you know normal stuff. Normal life...”

She sighed looking up. “...One I was never totally satisfied with though.” She murmured. “I could feel it always that..I was different. That I was something bigger then some nerdy human girl. Something more then just the oldest of two siblings and a straight A student, and Mom and Dads pride and joy...but I didn't know what it was yet. My powers didn't show up until way later.” She looked at Adrien deep in thought.”

“It was when I was15 that the interesting shit started.”

Adrien nodded leaning forward a bit from his place next to her on the floor. “Was that when you got your powers?” Serena shook her head. “No, not yet. It was the start though...that Fall a new neighbor moved in.”

 

\---------------

Serena watched from her bedroom window as the moving trucks helped the new neighbors get their belongings inside. The place had been on sale for awhile, Serena was starting to think that the place would never be sold. Yet here it was. Huh. She wanted to go see more, but her Mother's rules were clear. She didn't want her mingling with people she didn't already approve of. So I didn't have any bad influences in my life, or something like that.

Serena looked down at her homework, sighing and pulling her wild hair back. She had to finish this. She was so absorbed in the process, that she didn't see or hear the tree branch shifting. She didn't even notice as a tall guy with crimson hair and brown eyes scooted close to her window. He had a smirk on his face and was pretty muscular as well. A teenage girl's dream. He tapped on the window twice and close together.

Serena looked up and jumped when she saw the new guy. She fell out of the computer chair the back of her head smacking against the unforgiving wood. She scrambled upward, pushing up her glasses, looking disgruntled. She slowly came over, nervously playing with her curly brown hair. She opened the window but just a crack. She was blushing a bit embarrassed, but also feeling something else the more she looked at him.

“W..who...? What?”

Bryn waved a little. “Hey. Names Bryn, sorry I scared you. I saw you from outside, I wanted to talk but you didn't seem to be coming out anytime soon. You seem like the only girl nearby my age. I just moved in, hoping to meet new friends obviously! Can you come down?”

Serena looked back outside and then at the, honestly quite cute boy. She avoided looking directly at him and stuttered her way through. “Uh...er...I...can't my...Mom she...doesn't like it when I...you know...” The answer was somewhat vague, and only seemed to amuse Bryn. “OK OK, I get it. Then we can just talk here. No one will know, right?”

Serena fidgeted a little. She shook her head. “No, she won't. I don't know though, I...I don't think that's a good i-” Still even as she struggled with it, Serena's fingers wrapped around the bottom of the window. Her body acted on it's own, opening it for the other. Bryn didn't really come inside though. He just leaned inside a bit, almost using the window as a coffee table.

“Be careful you might fall!” Serena cried out. It was unlikely, granted, but she was nervous. A boy had never come up to her like this! She'd never talked to someone like him before. He was...so different. Serena looked down at the carpet, glasses sliding down her nose a bit. “Are you going to my school?” she asked.

 

Bryn nodded. “Yeah I think so. The one near here is the one everyone goes to, I'm pretty excited. You guys have a music club?” Serena looked up at him and shrugged a little. “I dunno...I'm not in any clubs.” She sat down at her desk again and kept going with her homework. Bryn just watched, resting his cheek on his hand. He looked around her room then at her.

“Nice anime poster...you write too? You have notebooks over there on the nightstand. Or are those just for school?” He gestured towards them with his free hand.

Serena blushed slamming the pencil down. “Stop...looking everywhere! Or I'll shut the window on you!” She pouted a little.

Bryn shrugged much to Serena's annoyance. “Fine, fine whatever. Quick question though ya nerd. You play any instruments? Cause..you have a guitar case.” Serena was quiet but she finally turned to face him in her desk. “...Bass case.” She corrected.

Bryn nodded a little. He scooted a little closer. “What's your name?” he asked. His voice had a more syrupy quality to it now. One that made the hairs on Serena's neck stand up and made her shiver a little.  
“...Serena...I'm in my 2nd year of high-school.” she mumbled still. She played with her right hand, needing something to occupy her while she was nervous like this. Bryn noticed and smirked.

God that smirk he was so cute! Normally Serena would see that she was moving too fast with this. That she was a bit too eager about this, but between being isolated for so long and the impulsiveness she had due to age? She was just making dumb decisions left and right!

Serena gestured for him to come inside. “Uh, wanna see it? I can show you if you want.” Bryn came inside. Standing he was quite a bit taller then her. Already almost 6 feet. That made Serena's face grow even redder. She walked over to the case, and opened it carefully. In it was a base. A black and blue one with a purple sticker on it. Bryn smirked a little at it.

“Nice...” He purred. He gestured to it. “Can you play it?” He looked up at her still smiling. Serena refused to look. Anymore looking at those smirks and she would melt! She nodded vigorously and took it out. She swallowed and tried to forget he was there playing a little tune. She was fairly good, better then Bryn expected. He sat down on the floor looking up at her as she played.

Serena loved playing, her anxiety washed away a little as she did. She loved the deeper sound of the bass. The thing that in her opinion made the songs sound more full. She especially loved how the deep twang vibrated through her body and the surrounding area when she pulled on each string. It was soothing to her, yet exhilarating at the same time. She sighed a little after she was finished, looking at her visitor.

Bryn nodded. “That's a definite yes. You're better then the people I knew back where I lived.” He stood up and looked thoughtfully at her. “Ever done anything with your skill on that thing?” Serena started putting the instrument away. “No not really.” Bryn nodded. “...Would you want to, though?”

Serena looked up, stopping what she was doing for a moment. “...Want to do more playing bass? Uhh I don't know. Why?” Bryn smirked again. “OK call me nutty, I know we just met and everything but how about you help me start a band? I'm a guitarist, and every good band needs a bass. If you can sing even better.”

Serena blinked a few times blushing scarlet now. She didn't even try and subdue her reaction she was much too far gone for that. “What? I'm honored you think I'm good and everything, but I'm not that good! There's no way I can go pro like that! I can sing I guess but we might not even get along! I mean you barely know me! You might decide you don't like me all of a sudden or som-”

“Shhh” Bryn reached over putting a finger over her mouth. “You're overthinking it Serena. I can promise I already like you a lot and that isn't going to change.” He pulled away and put a hand on her hip. “You can take some time to decide..tell you what. At school on Monday let's get to know each other better. Maybe bring your bass and we can try and play together. I think you and I will resonate really well.”  
Serena looked at the wall, the ceiling, any other direction then directly at the other. Her mother would kill her if she found out what was going up here! This dude had climbed a tree just to see her which was pretty weird!

Yet at the same time really romantic and kind of hot. Just kind of.

“Okay.” Serena said finally. She looked at him smiling a little. “For the record I..think we'd resonate pretty well too...but we'd have to either sneak around or do this stuff at school OK? If my Mom found out she'd totally freak out.” She laughed a little. “Think we can really create a band with just two people?” Bryn laughed a little going back to the window. “Nah, but I think we can find two other members easy as pie. I'm a pretty charismatic guy. Also, if you think we'd resonate so well, let's eat Lunch together tomorrow. Just you and me?” He grinned.

Serena walked over as he crawled out going back on the branch. “You mean like a...date?” She mumbled. Bryn smirked and nodded. “What else would that be?” He asked. Serena nodded a little. She was smiling a bit to herself, wringing her hands together. “...No one has ever asked me out before.” She brushed her hair behind one ear. “So I'm...definitely looking forward to it.” She waved. “I'll see you soon Bryn.” Bryn saluted her before going back down the tree and then back towards the house.

Serena watched from the window, resting her arms there and smiling like a princess who had fallen for her prince charming.

This really was the best day ever.

\--------------

Serena looked up and away from the picture after she finished telling her story. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Adrien blinked a few times before he finally spoke.

“Wow...you really were different back then.” Adrien sighed. “First love is always hard. Don't feel too bad about it.” Serena nodded a little. “Hard doesn't even begin to describe what happened there.” She sighed. Serena flipped a little further through the book. Kohaku started laughing a bit as she came to a particular set of pictures.

"Oh hey, I remember this."

Adrien blinked a few times, leaning over Kohaku's shoulder. "Remember what do you mean remember?" The picture caught the older man by surprise. In the picture it was the boy that Serena had described, along with another girl, with straight platinum blond hair. Kohaku was lurking in the back holding a drumstick. Everyone else in the picture was smiling, except him. He was standing off to the side almost eyeing the camera suspiciously.

Typical Kohaku.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You never grew out of that phase huh?" He mumbled. Kohaku shrugged. "Nope. If anything Serena grew into it. See here she's still a peppy brown haired chick. That changed really quick. Honestly I like the short blue hair better."

Serena rolled her eyes but still smiled a bit. "The blue wasn't exactly my call, but thanks anyway ass kisser." Kohaku shrugged putting the picture down and getting his phone out again. "I speak truth, I'm not the type to just flatter people for no reasons. You should know me better then that." Serena shrugged.

Adrien looked between the two as they spoke. "So that's where you guys met?" He asked. "High school?"

Serena nodded. "Yup. He was the first person to join our band before...her." Her face darkened a bit as she thought about this other girl. Her eyes especially. It brought an icy chill up Adrien's spine. He bit his lip turning around and ignoring her. He brought his notepad up looking at some questions he had written to maybe break the ice. He sighed in relief as he found a good one.

"So tell me about your high-school life! Maybe by the time you get through that, or maybe we can go out for a bit, you can take us to some of your favorite places into the neighborhood?" Serena bit her lip. "Uh...can tell you about high-school but we can't really go anywhere until later. Like the later afternoon..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'll tell you why later, I know that doesn't seem to make sense but..I'm getting to that part."

The tone Serena had switched to something a little more sad. Adrien glanced at Kohaku. He hadn't looked up from his phone. "That pans out. With all the black you wear, you don't blend in with the morning anyway." Serena looked up at him and smiled a little. "Heh...true."

Adrien felt a bit of relief. Kohaku as socially inept as he seemed, was good when it came to giving Serena some comfort, albeit in an odd way. Adrien tried to smile again. "Alright then high school! Talk about forming the band! That's probably an interesting tale, no? I mean if Kohaku is a part of it.”

Serena nodded. “Him joining was actually kind of fun. It was the day after we put out an audition for new band members. I was already starting to go through a more rebellious kick thanks to...my current love interest.”

\------

Serena sat on the floor, tuning and re-tuning her bass. She had been practicing all day and was getting bored of just sitting there waiting for new arrivals. Compared to the day she met Bryn, she looked quite a bit edgier. A black t shirt that showed off her shape a bit more and tight blue jeans with black boots. She blew her curly brown hair out of her face and sighed. “I mean...normally there aren't new arrivals on the first day you put out an audition. Maybe we should call it a night?”

Bryn huffed shoving a hand in his pocket. “I have a feeling if we keep it open a little longer something good will happen babe! Just think! What if someone walks right up that driveway wanting to audition! All we need is a drummer and a main singer to back us up!”

 

“Lucky for you, I'm a drummer.”

Serena and Bryn's head snapped up. There in the driveway stood a boy. One that was dressed almost entirely black but wearing a surgical mask. He lazily twirled a drumstick in his fingers. “Hey. I saw your position for a drummer open on that flyer in town. Sorry I took until sunset to get here. I honestly didn't want to come at first. Social interaction bothers me.”

Serena and Bryn blinked once, twice at the new person. Was he serious? God what an emo.

Bryn was the first to shake it off and he tried to smile. “Uhhh don't worry! I mean we have auditions open still, so come in! I got a drum set in here, so just uh...show me what you got!” Serena moved a little out of the way as Kohaku walked in. He dragged his feet a little bit when he walked...god was social interaction that much of a bother? Serena thought that to herself as she watched the goth pull his sleeves up a little bit and yawn.

If he hated it so much then why was he here? Serena's confusion was dispelled however the moment she heard him play. Her eyes widened as the room was filled with drumming she thought one could only see from the pros. Kohaku stared at the drum focus unbreakable as he banged on the instrument. If Serena's fingers weren't hurting so much, she would have jumped in along with the other. Maybe added a bass and started making a song with the other right now.

Instead Bryn filled the void to test that out. He started playing a little something on his guitar to match. That was when Serena's smile grew. She bopped her head a little with the music. All of it came to an end honestly too soon when Kohaku slammed his drumstick on the symbol. The sound hung in the air for a few seconds.

Kohaku looked him over. “You seemed to like it. Take it I'm a good fit?”

Bryn nodded. “Heck yeah that was sick! What's your name by the way totally forgot to ask. You know who we are already from the ad right?” He held a hand out to help Kohaku up. The other just stared at it and got up himself. “Yup. You're Bryn the guitarist. The one over there is Serena and she's your bass player. Me? I'm Kohaku.”

Bryn raised an eyebrow as Kohaku very obviously avoided touching him. He shrugged though. “Uh well Kohaku you're in! I mean no one else auditioned but still you're a pretty good fit. Uhhh...wanna have a snack or something? I got some stuff and we can talk before I gotta drop Serena off at home. What do you like?”

Bryn walked up to the door leading inside the house and Kohaku shrugged. “I'll never say no to free food. Whatever you got, just don't make it too sweet I guess.” He plopped down near the door leaning against the wall. Bryn nodded lowering his head a little and kissing Serena's cheek. “Told you we'd get someone today.” He purred that into her ear. Serena laughed a little. “I hear you, I'll have to take your word for it then.” She patted his leg briefly and watched as he went inside.

Kohaku glanced over at her just staring. Serena stared back for awhile but Kohaku's stare was...intense. She tried not to fold under pressure, but soon enough found herself looking down at the floor. Had he even blinked? Would he talk at least? God how long would it take Bryn to come back? It already felt like an eternity!

“Got any video of you playing anything? I'd get a kick out of seeing that.”

Serena looked up again. Oh. Was that all he wanted? Serena wordlessly looked at her phone going through her recordings. She found one she didn't entirely hate and hit play, looking back down without another word. Kohaku listened to it not changing expression. Serena couldn't stop herself from glancing back. She wished he would at least smile or move his facial muscles a little bit.

After the song was over he gave her the phone back. “What are you doing with this guy? You should go pro.” Kohaku stated that like a scientific fact which made Serena blink a few times before she fully processed it.

“...Come again?” she said. “No no, Bryn is the better musician. Music isn't even a big thing I want to do professionally! I'm more of just a writer you know? I just follow along with what Bryn says, cause you know...he's better at it then me.” As she spoke she fidgeted in her spot

Kohaku watched her fidget in place. He analyzed her closely before leaning back. “I believe you write but...you're holding back. I can tell you have a lot rumbling around internally. A lot more you want to say and do but you hold it in. I don't know why. You're a leader not a follower. You try to chain that part of you down but you suck at hiding things. Just saying.” His face remained deadpan still as he stated that.

Serena stood up suddenly feeling a bit creeped out. He couldn't just make judgment calls like that he just got here. “N-no! That's not how I feel at all! I've never lead anything! I just follow what the people who know better say! It's never steered me wrong so far! I bet if I ever tried anything on my own it would blow up in my face! Hardcore!” Serena gestured her hands wildly a little red in the face. Whether the redness was from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess. As she did this Kohaku looked back at her. He stood up as she spoke and tilted his head looking her directly in the eyes.

“See. You just put your foot down with me. You really believe in and feel passionate about what your saying. You're less stiff and your eyes got a little glow to them. I like that. I hate fake people. It's part of the reason why I hate people in general so much, most of them anyway. You I guess I could stick with. Especially if you dumped your boyfriend. Just looking at him, if he felt like he could get fame and what he wants somewhere else without you? He'd leave you.”

It was all said in such a casual tone. Serena felt herself get angry. It demanded release but Serena clenched her first instead, standing in place and glaring at him. The glow Kohaku saw in her eyes returned but it looked much more intimidating. “Why the fuck would you s-”

“I'm back!”

Bryn had a pack of Oreo's and a few boxes of juice. He didn't notice the two were about to have a fight. When he turned to Serena her mannerisms immediately switched gears. Back to the meek smile, the more closed and stiff body language and back to a softer voice.

“Here ya go m'lady. A snack fit for an 8 year old.” Serena laughed. It was a little dry but she took a sip regardless squeezing the center of the little juice box. She refused to make eye contact with the new drummer. Kohaku took a bite of the cookie. “Great. I can stay here a little longer then I gotta go back. I have shit to do. When do we practice?”

Bryn shrugged. “After school. We can hang here until sunset. By then I gotta get Serena back home. Her parents thinks I'm tutoring her.” He winked. “I'm not.”

“Oh. Alright. Now that makes sense.” Kohaku said. He looked at Serena as he said that. She glared back at him. Bryn seemed oblivious to the tension. He just shrugged and pointed to the drum set. “I feel really fired up now! We have a drummer! Last thing we need is a singer! Then we're ready to go! Isn't this exciting guys?” He smirked at Serena.

Serena nodded smiling. “Yup! Then we can decide on the name and what genre we're doing! It'll be amazing! Couldn't have come together without you, Bryn.” She rocked back and forth in a coy sort of way.

Bryn smirked back at her. “I know that Serena. Just follow my lead, see? It always works out! I'm a charismatic guy!”

Serena laughed and nodded a little bit. “Clearly. You charmed me.”

Kohaku just gagged. His feelings on Bryn were clear to any witness. He looked like he wanted to drag Serena away from him. Serena wouldn't understand why that was.

At least not yet.

\---------

Adrien looked at Kohaku like a mother at wits end with her teenage son. “Kohaku you can't just make statements like that! You didn't know that for sure about Bryn and you were much too blunt!”

“Nah man, Kohaku was right. He was already showing the signs he only wanted this for personal glory from day one. That and he got me thinking about other stuff.”

Adrien looked back at Kohaku when Serena finished. “Mind telling us what you mean by that in more detail?” Serena looked at Kohaku eyebrows knitted together in thought. She nodded to herself when she came up with something she satisfied.

“I grew up keeping a lot of my true feelings to myself. At first that was just how I was with my family but then it spread to everything like...some sort of virus. Everything I did was restrained. I felt like there were eyes on me all the time and my own inner voice was my own worst enemy...” Serena stood up pacing a bit around the room as she thought.

“You shouldn't wear that how will it make your family look? Even if you like that person you can't go after them, what will your family think, they won't approve for sure. Don't say that that's not proper to say!” She sighed walking in the other direction. “No matter what just say whatever they say is good or a good idea. If not they'll be mad at you. Just try and make them happy. Try and get everyone's approval. Keep up the act that everything is cool and there's no issues no matter what...”  
Serena looked back at Kohaku. “When he came and said that though...pointed that out to me in such a direct way...I couldn't get it out of my head! Like, yeah I knew I was doing it I made the decision to do that but...in a way Kohaku reminded me of what it was like to just...be who I really am. Say what I really want to say and what's on my mind...right there was when I started to change and became a whole person. I have Kohaku to thank for that.”

Adrien looked Kohaku over. Kohaku was just looking through the pictures Serena had out, occasionally letting a grin slip at certain ones. It was hard for Adrien to believe, Kohaku doing some nice for someone. Yes he had done it in his typical odd way. Still though he had a hard time seeing Kohaku doing something kind, especially for someone he barely knew. When him and Adrien started living together, Kohaku saying more then 4 short sentences was a miracle.

Adrien found himself smiling a little. Serena was saying that Kohaku helped her grow, but in a way maybe it was also the other way around. For all he knew, if the other hadn't maybe given Kohaku a little hope for humanity, he would have never winded up living with him.

Kohaku looked back up, seeming to feel Adrien looking at him. He tilted his head like a curious puppy. “What?” Adrien shook his head. “Nothing. I just had a thought just now that's all. I was more looking past you then at you.” Kohaku shrugged. “Cool.” He looked at Serena. “So Serena.”

“Hm?” Serena sat down and looked at him resting her elbow on her knee. “What's up?” Kohaku gestured to the blond woman front and center in the picture of the band. “I know you're avoiding it but for the interview she's a pretty important part. I get you'd rather not talk about the cunt, but for an in depth thing? Kind of necessary. Just saying.”

Serena tensed again at the mention of her former bands fourth member. “...We can. It's a long story and I think we should save the whole thing for later but...for future reference that's Eliza. She was our singer and she's a horrible human being if you can even call her that. Good? Good. Anyway.” She took a deep breath starting to pace again, this time full with a more nervous energy. Not like before when she was just doing it as she thought to herself.

“Kohaku. I think you should actually show Adrien around. He's gonna be here for awhile so he may as well at least get acquainted with everyone. Or whoever is around. I want to get ready for later, so why don't you skedaddle and do that.” Serena went into her drawer rummaging through a dresser that seemed to have tops in it. More casual ones but all were mostly black. Kohaku had a lot of influence it seemed in more ways than one.

“Aw won't let me stay? Bummer. I was hoping to finally see you naked.”

A shirt from the drawer was promptly thrown in his face from across the room.

“You deserved that.” Adrien said as he turned, back to being an embarrassed mother again. Kohaku shrugged. “I was kidding. Remember I'm only into girls with red hair. You haven't been around me long enough have you? If you did you'd know that.”

Adrien wanted to give him a bit of a lecture. Many things could be covered, like how no one would be able to tell he was joking because of how dry his tone was. Or how it was still creepy but he gave up. Clearly Serena was used to it, he should just follow her lead when it came to dealing with the other.

Hopefully Kohaku could keep Serena calmer for the more intense conversation later on.


End file.
